Sucked In
by Moi-Master
Summary: Insert fan fiction. Choose the red button and you get to live in anime world but never return back, choose the blue button live as a popstar, but never watch anime ever again. What will you choose? Rated T for bad language.


_**Yo world, this is my first self insert fan fiction so don't get mad at me if I made any mistakes, or if I accidently make myself sound like some big deal person, cuz' I am the main character, so yah! And hopefully you guys like this story! And there might be some NaLu parts in here, because I write NaLu fan fics, and I just can't put no NaLu in there!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><em>Pick a button, if you pick red you will never come back to the real world, but will be in anime world and marry your anime crush, and live a happy life. If you pick the blue button, you will live glamorously as a pop star, but you can never watch anime ever again. What will you choose?<em>

_"Uh, the red one of coarse? I don't have anything in this world that can make me happy! Unless anime, manga, fanfictions, drawing, video games, pasta, and my one and only best friend who actually gets me, I'll have to write her a letter but I will have to do it later, here I go.." I said, and I slowly pressed the red button._

_*Flashing Lights*_

"Were am I?" I mumbled, and I looked around, and I immediately knew where I was.

"Hell yeah! I'm in Magnolia!" I said a little to loud, people kept on staring at me. "Okay since I know this place by watching anime, and reading the manga, I can go to Fairy Tail, and I can join the guild!"

I walked the streets, and I saw many things that I never thought I could see in real life, they had samples of fruit, and they were much better than the ones in the real world. Much more juicy and sweet, people stared at me, but I didn't care, probably because of what I'm wearing. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black and red plaid button up cardigan around my waist, a polka dotted shirt, a jean vest, and some converse. I finally reached my destination, I slowly started getting nervous, my hands started getting sweaty a little, gross I know, I took a deep breath, I stared once more at the big building, and opened the door. I saw Natsu and Gray fighting, Mirajane giving food to Lucy, Lisanna helping out, Levy reading a book, Erza eating cake but suddenly got mad when Natsu and Gray landed on her cake, so she started beating them up, Cana drinking, and many others. Mirajane's eye's landed on me, and I stiffened a little, "Oh shit!" I thought.

"May I help you?" she asked, her voice sounded much better in person, but different from her voice actor in the anime.

"Um yes, I came here to get a job, I saw the help sign outside." I responded sheepishly.

''Oh that's great, you can start today! Do you know how to wash the dishes?" she asked smiling bright, I'm blushing, I am bisexual after all, I almost nosebleed.

"Um y-yes, I also know how to cook, sew, and run errands at least 2 miles in foot, ma'am..'' I said, these things I do was for a reason, I had to learn how to cook so I can my own bento, I had to know how to sew to make costume for cosplay, and running was just something I did for school, so yeah.

''Oh good what else?" she asked brightly.

"Um... I'm a straight A student, and my name is Momo." I responded, I don't want to tell them my real name, that would just be weird, so I gave them my nickname, Momo.

"Nice to meet you Momo-kun!" Mira said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said bowing.

"You can call me Mira." She said.

"Hai..." I said shyly.

"Hi Momo, I'm Lucy nice to meet you!" Lucy said, she really didn't need to introduce herself, I know her already, well enough.

"Nice to meet you too Lucy-san." I said.

"Hi my name is Levy, nice to meet you Momo!" Levy said.

"Yeah me too!" I said, am I dreaming?! Is this really real?!

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu said grinning, hell yeah! His smile is much better when you see it yourself.

"I'm Gray!" Gray said, I looked to the left a little, and saw Juvia, stalking Gray again I see.

"Um hi..." I said to the bluenette.

"Love Rival!" Juvia yelled, I knew that was coming, wait I never really gotten to see my face, how do I look as an anime character, cause I'm ugly in real life!Okay I was being dramatic, I'm average looking.

"Oh and thats Juvia." Gray said, and sighed. I know everyone here all too well, but I don't want to tell them because that's just creepy, like seriously, they'll probably think I'm a stalker and I'm gonna attack their guild.

"So what brings you here in our guild?" Erza asked, think of a lie, think of a lie!

"Um... My parents died, and I needed to find money to support myself." I lied, my parents are in the cruel real world, I hate it there.

"Oh well then welcome to the family Momo!" Lucy said hugging me. Lucy, is hugging me, the Lucy! How awesome is that?!

"Glad to be in the family" I said smiling, now this is called a family, a place where people accept other people.

"Oh Momo I almost forgot you need your guild stamp!" Mira said, seriously I get to have a guild stamp, fuck yeah, thats so badass!

"Hai!" I said and walked and walked up to her.

''What color do you want?" she asked.

"Um lavender." I replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"How 'bout here." I said lifting my shirt up a little, right side of my stomach, she pressed the stamp, and it felt a tingly sensation, but I ignored it.

"You are officially a Fairy Tail member!" She cheered. OMG! I'm in Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Oh yeah, I really do wish I'm in Fairy Tail though, and that outfit I really do have that, and I know how to cook, sew, and run a 2 mile errand. A lot of things about me here, and my back round will be a lie and some a truth. Hopefully this was a good chapter! And this is my first insert fan fic by the way!_**

**_Review if liked, and you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions! -=3= Pyon!_**


End file.
